


50 First Dates

by mangorochi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, What else is new, aomine is a hunnybun tbh, everyone besides aoki is v much a side character, first fic, haizaki is an ass, have mercy, kise is so sweet, mature for language and some innuendos, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangorochi/pseuds/mangorochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it took to turn his life upside down was a blond- haired, aggravatingly beautiful, model. And when the two hit it off immediately upon meeting, it only makes Aomine want to chase after the blond even more. Only problem is, each day brings Aomine back to square one as he learns that Kise has short- term memory loss and forgets everything that happened the day before. Aomine just has to make Kise fall in love with him all over again every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blondie

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm new to ao3 so you'll have to excuse me if I don't tag things properly and whatnot. I've been floating around fanfictin.net for a while net (rendezvous2 if you want to check me out) but I've only made one big, multi- chapter story. And yes. This is a warning ahead of time because I AM one of THOSE authors who take fucking forever to update. So I'm sorry in advance. And I kinda have an idea of where this story is going because it's sorta based on the movie 50 First Dates but not really because I've never seen it. Ok enough with this intro, onto the story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm new to ao3 so you'll have to excuse me if I don't tag things properly and whatnot. I've been floating around fanfictin.net for a while net (rendezvous2 if you want to check me out) but I've only made one big, multi- chapter story. And yes. This is a warning ahead of time because I AM one of THOSE authors who take fucking forever to update. So I'm sorry in advance. And I kinda have an idea of where this story is going because it's sorta based on the movie 50 First Dates but not really because I've never seen it. Short chapter, but it's just a preview/ intro/ whatever you want to call it. Ok enough with this intro, onto the story!

Blondie

 

The sun was beating down on his already tan skin, making him feel like he was wearing way too many layers, although he was merely dressed in a T- shirt and shorts. The sandy beach Aomine was walking on burned his feet, his flimsy flip flops doing nothing to protect them. None the less, the dark- haired man strolled across the terrain confidently, soaking in the sun, the smell of the salt water, the beautiful wome-

"Ow! What the fuck?" Aomine shouted aloud when a hard object made contact with his head, knocking him sideways and momentarily dazing him. The sun had nothing on the steam coming out of Aomine's ears as he scanned the horizon for whichever little shit had dared to screw with his perfect day.

"Oh hey! Sorry about that!" Came a way too cheerful voice. It pissed Aomine off. Whipping his head around, death in his eyes, Aomine came face to face with a tall, lean, guy with big sunglasses perched on his head of blond hair. He looked like he'd walked straight off the cover of a magazine with his blindingly- white smile, tank top with the logo of a brand Aomine had only ever seen idols wear, and just...his...well... pretty face. And honestly, Aomine had never felt more annoyed.

"Yeah no shit you're sorry. I'm sorry that happened to me too," he growled out. Yeah, he could've been a little nicer about it, but he felt like it was his _right_ to berate the blond a little. No one was allowed to be that... perfect without someone knocking them down a few pegs.

"Well damn, you don't have to be so rude about it," scoffed Blondie. (He was now named Blondie. Aomine had officially decided to call him Blondie). "And could you hand me my ball, please?" Blondie indicated with his chin at a spot somewhere behind Aomine.

Aomine rubbed his head, still grumbling. He stalked over to where the seemingly innocent volleyball lay, and picked it up with one hand. "This what you want?"

Blondie smiled and Aomine felt like asking to borrow his sunglasses. "Yup! So if you don't mind-?" He showed his expectantly waiting hands, ready to catch the volleyball.

A vein in Aomine's head pulsed.

Feeling like showing off like the true dick he was, Aomine twisted the ball on the tip of his pointer finger, balancing it and occasionally swatting it to keep the momentum going. He smirked when the blonde's eyes flashed for a second, a glimmer of excitement passing through his honey- golden irises before he scrunched his eyebrows together and pouted. Hands on his hip, he said, "Hey, look asshole, if you're not gonna give it back then I'm gonna-"

"Gonna what?" Aomine's smirk turned into a grin as he began to truly feel some sort of excitement from teasing Blondie. Damn, he had definitely been spending too many nights alone. How long ago had he last been with someone? Three? Four?

Blondie huffed indignantly and unconsciously waved some strands of blond hair out of his face. "Name?"

"Eh?" Aomine grunted in confusion. Blondie sighed exasperatedly and rolled his eyes, which made Aomine glare.

"What's your name?"

"Oh. Aomine."

"Well _Aomine_ , I'm Kise," Blon- or, Kise said pointedly, obviously waiting for some sort of reaction from Aomine, from whom he received nothing of the kind whatsoever.

"Okay?" The dark- haired boy was starting to get a little tired from this little exchange. He stopped spinning the volleyball on his finger and threw it at Kise, who caught it with surprise.

"You mean you don't know who...?" Kise seemed to ask himself more than Aomine, but he trailed off, leaving the other boy wondering as to what he was about to say. And why was Kise beginning to look more and more familiar? Nonetheless, not only was he beginning to look more familiar, Aomine's eyes were starting to trail all over Kise. Time to turn on his infamous, lady- killing charm.

"Oi, Kise. You from around here? What's a pale- faced, pretty boy like you doing in Hawaii?" He asked. It may not have been the most subtle approach, but it got him what he wanted. Usually.

Kise didn't seem to mind Aomine's subtlety. In fact, he laughed gently, the noise of which sounded like a fucking chorus of harmonizing angels to Aomine. Shit, what was with this guy?

"No I'm not," Kise replied and, hearing someone call him, looked over his shoulder and then back at Aomine, "and I should really get back to my friends. But it was nice meeting you..." Kise turned from Aomine, whose grin had started slipping off his face.

"Aominecchi."


	2. Unforgettable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quickkk proofreading so please excuse me mistakes :((( also my previous author's note keeps showing up at the end of this chapter.... anyone have a solution?

Chapter 2: Unforgettable

“One apple martini, please.”

“Coming right up.” Aomine sighed as he waited for the bartender to make his drink. He had decided to go to the small open- air bar that was located in the middle of the beach, hoping the alcoholic beverage would do something to quell the strange sensation he felt inside of him, as fucking ridiculous as that sounded. After his short exchange with Blo- Kise, he had watched the tall boy walk back to the volleyball net where a couple of other guys were.

Kise gave him a rush. Kise was refreshing. Kise was definitely unforgettable. _Kise, Kise, Kise_. Even his name sounded bright, like a sunny glass of… orange juice or some shit. Even after only have interacted with him for no more than five minutes, Aomine knew there was something quirky about the blond that he liked. He had no idea why he was so hung up about the guy, but one thing was for sure: Aomine wasn't about to let someone like Kise slip through his fingers.

“Here you are,” the bartender notified Aomine and placed the delicate glass in front of him. The blue- haired man tipped his head in gratification and held the stem of the glass with three fingers. He took a sip from the glass and wondered aloud. Maybe the reason his interest was so piqued was because Kise was hot. There was an annoying, nagging in his head that he had seen him somewhere else, but he couldn't for the life of him remember. That, at least, he couldn’t deny Kise's attractiveness even with a gun pressed to his head. His long eyelashes framing his golden, golden eyes. A jawline that could cut a diamond, a lean but muscular frame, and a 10/10 ass. Call him a pervert but hey, he was still allowed to be himself, wasn’t he?

Swirling in his chair to face the direction in which Kise’s volleyball game was in action, Aomine leaned back in his chair to enjoy watching the blond smile and laugh , one elbow rested against the counter.

And what had Kise called him, again? Aominecchi? Aomine had no idea what the hell kind of nickname that was, but it must’ve meant he did something right if the blond had jumped to nicknames already. Or maybe Aomine was just reading too deep between the lines? Since when was he the one doing the deep thinking? “Shit,” he muttered and threw down a few bills and his drink, despite having only taken a few sips of it. Hopping off his chair, Aomine strolled forward confidently, with only one plan of action in mind. After all, he was Aomine, and since when had he been one to back down from a challenge?

 

 

 

 

 

 "-and it hit him right on the head and then I said-" 

“Shut the hell up and focus on the game, Kise!”

“Ooh, but Kasamatsu, it’s such a funny story!”

“Do I look like I care? You’re an idiot,” the shorter man grumbled, rolling his eyes at the blond. Honestly, sometimes Kise acted like such a dumbass it was a miracle he hadn’t choked on his own pacifier and died at the age of two.

Just as Kasamatsu had readied the volleyball and was about to serve, the sound of nearing footfalls alerted his attention. His head was starting to hurt from the number of times he had been interrupted when all he wanted to do was just finish a goddamn round of volleyball. Gritting his teeth and ready to knock someone’s teeth in, he turned and was met with a tall, tan, body that was barely more than two inches away from his own. Steeled cobalt blue eyes faced off with dangerously dark, blue ones. The guy oozed confidence, and with an easy grin, he looked like the kind of guys who expected everything and everyone to just fly into their palms. The kind of guys Kasamatsu hated the most.

He arched a thick eyebrow. “Can I help you?” Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Kise had rushed up to them, seeing as Kasamatsu was about to pop a blood vessel.

“It’s okay, Kasamatsu, I know this guy!” Kise assured his friend, who turned slightly away, but still eyed Aomine wearily. Raising a hand to shield his eyes from the glaring sun, Kise grinned toothily at Aomine, who tried to appear as nonchalant as possible.

“What’re you doing here?” Kise asked curiously. There was something about the guy that was enticing. He seemed a little arrogant, a little too bold, but with a flair of passion that made Kise want to know him better. As Aomine ran a hand through his short, cropped hair, Kise wondered what it'd be like to hold hands with him. Was Aomine into him? Had he come off too strongly just now? Oh geez, now he was definitely hyperventilating. _Okay, calm down Ryouta. You got this_ , Kise thought to himself, mentally cooling down. He'd be damned if his award- winning, heart- stopping smile faltered now.

“Nothin’ much. I hope you didn’t think I was going to just leave after being branded by you with that stupid nickname, did you?” Kise threw his head back and laughed and Aomine swallowed hard. Thank God he was tan, and the blush that was creeping up his neck was barely visible.

“I call all of my friends that. So don’t think you’re special,” Kise said teasingly, just barely lowering his lids and slightly tilting his head to peek up at Aomine through his eyelashes. Kise just barely noticed Aomine’s eyes shift a little, but the movement was gone so fast that he had no time to process it. Oh God, he was coming off too strong wasn’t he? Stop it, Ryouta, stop being so obvious, fuck! He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so out of place talking to someone. What kind of guy did Aomine have to be to have that kind of effect on him? Aomine smirked at Kise, whose heart did gymnastics in his ribcage.

“Let me get to know you a little better. How about you,” the blue- haired man rummaged in his shorts pockets for something to write with; finding a small marker, he uncapped it with his teeth and grabbed one of Kise’s hands with two of his own, “meet me at the little Maji Eatery a couple blocks down from here?” Aomine released Kise’s hand and capped his marker. Kise stared at the back of his hand in a mixture of what looked to be awe and amazement and a little bit of horror. Scrawled out in a messy handwriting across Kise’s hand was Aomine’s number, with an added little bonus of… a sun? Kise couldn’t tell if it was a sun or a horribly disfigured smiley face. His face felt a little warmer than usual, and it had nothing to do with the temperature outside. Could Aomine tell Kise had been completely thrown off his game?

“Maybe I will,” Kise replied back softly, smiling at Aomine, and suddenly he wasn’t the only one who felt like it was a little bit too hot outside, a little too bright. Aomine awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous habit he had developed over the years. “Yeah, whatever. Just don’t get lost on the way there,” he grumbled, willing with all his might that Kise wouldn’t see right through his strong- front facade and realize that Aomine was just the teeniest, tiniest, bit nervous. Just a little, though.

From behind the two, Kasamatsu barked out, “Oi, you two either get a room or get the hell off the court!” Kise and Aomine jumped apart like two awkward teenagers who had just been caught kissing by the teacher. Hands fumbling, apologies stumbling, both looked away from the other person.

“So, see you tonight?” Aomine nearly tripped over his words. And since when was the last time he’d done that?

“Yeah, uh cool, super duper,” Kise replied breathlessly and tried to keep on his smile. Aomine pulled a grin and flashed a thumbs- up at the blond before turning tail and walking at a pace a little faster than normal in anticipation of getting the hell off the beach. As soon as his face turned away from Kise, Aomine pulled it into a look of absolute horror and cringe. It was time to crawl up to his hotel room and die. Who the hell gave thumbs- up anymore? It was so lame, and as the scene replayed over and over in his mind, Aomine wanted to offer himself as shark bait and throw himself into the ocean. Where had suave, lady- killer, Aomine gone and who was this embarrassingly awkward idiot that had taken his place?

Kise watched in horror as Aomine damn near sprinted off the beach. Aomine couldn’t have been that mentally scarred by Kise’s awkwardness, had he?

“Kise, get your head out of the clouds. I know you were just about ready to jump dickass’ bones over there, but right now it’s time to join the rest of us here in the real, tax- paying world,” Kasamatsu reprimanded Kise, who shook his head free of fantasies and got ready to play another round with his friends, although his mind was anywhere but on the game in front of him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

But _fuck_ , who the hell said “super duper” anymore?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fee like this chapter was a mess lmao but maybe it's because I have so many Aokise ideas that need to be expressed pronto. Also...ooc maybe? Who knows. Thanks to everyone who left kudos/ comments bc it really means a lot! And also someone please rescue me from this hell I like to call accidentally deleting a proofread chapter and having to re- proofread!!!! Thanks for reading


	3. Two Sides of the Same Coin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these updates are coming out a lot faster than I anticipated XD. I'm excited for the next chapter, because I have the ideas ready and it'll be time to get to the good stuff >:)) also, I sort of just cut out any parts I didn't feel like writing? So sorry I'm an insecure shit when it comes to writing lmao. Onto the chapter!

Chapter 3

Two Sides of the Same Coin

 

Kise stared at his reflection in the mirror, turning his head this way and that, trying to kill time by finding the smallest imperfection in his look for this evening. Leaning out of his bathroom door, he glanced at the alarm clock resting on the nightstand next to his bed.

 

_6:32 P.M._

 

He sighed and walked out his bathroom, lazily batting at the light switch to turn it off. Kise trudged to his bed in the middle of his room and flopped onto it, stomach- down. Grabbing his phone from off the covers, he scrolled through his messages and, finding no new ones, decided to read the most recent conversation.

With Aominecchi.

Just seeing Aomine’s name printed across his phone made the corner of his mouth turn up in a little quirk. Kise hadn’t been sure whether he should keep referring to the dark- haired man as simply Aomine, or Aominecchi, but seeing as the other hadn’t complained about it too much, Kise had decided to keep the - _ecchi_. Besides. It was cute.

Kise’s eyes shifted slightly to look at the time at the top right corner of his phone.

 

_6:35._

 

He let out a long, exasperated groan and rolled onto his back with his arms holding his phone up in the air in front of him. The two of them had agreed to meet at the Maji eatery at 7, and time just couldn’t seem to move fast enough for Kise.

The blond scrolled through his recent exchanges with Aomine and quietly chuckled at some of the replies from the surly man. Aomine seemed to have his own kind of charm, totally and completely the opposite of Kise. Kise liked laughing, and was all smiles and hugs (except on his bad days- _those_ were a whole different story), whereas Aomine was grunts and lazy naps and sarcastic retorts.

Kise thought Aomine was adorable. His smooth, tan skin was a sight to behold, and his dark hair was cropped short, giving him an edgier, cooler vibe. He was the kind of strong, handsome guy Kise wanted to sweep him off his feet.

“ARRUGGHH!” Kise let out a strangled sound and grabbed one of his many pillows crowding his bed, burying his face in it and letting out a long scream. Luckily, Kise had rented out an apartment himself and lived alone, or else his roommate would’ve thought he was being murdered.

Kise kept the pillow close to his chest with the lower half of his face still smothered to it as he read through the conversation with Aomine with half- closed eyes.

 

_5:32 P.M._

To: Aominecchi (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

hi ^_^

_5:37 P.M._

From: Aominecchi (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

...do i know u?

 

_5:37 P.M._

To: Aominecchi (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

It’s kise stupid!!

 

_5:38 P.M._

From: Aominecchi (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

oh its u blondie lmao. almost forgot i gave my # to u and thought u were some creep

 

Kise snorted when he reread the reply from Aomine. He remembered being so nervous to text Aomine, and the five minutes of sheer terror waiting for the other to reply. His thumb scrolled down the screen, reading more of the conversation.

 

_5:39 P.M._

To: Aominecchi (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

No creep, just me! ≧◡≦ we’re still on for tonight, right?

 

_5:39 P.M._

From: Aominecchi (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Yea. 7 work for u?

 

_5:39 P.M._

7 is perfect :))

 

_5:40 P.M._

Cool. cya then blondie

 

And that was it. Kise had almost felt disappointed that Aomine hadn’t kept the conversation going, as Kise had so hoped would be the case. However, the “blondie” he’d tacked on to the end of his last text had made up for that fact.

Kise raised his head to look at the alarm clock next to the bed. Red, block letters read:

 

_6:50 P.M._

 

Scrambling to get up from his bed, Kise stuffed his phone in the back pocket of his maroon- colored shorts. It only took about four minutes to walk to Maji, so he’d be a little early, but not so much so that it would make him look as if he’d been waiting for a long time. Letting out a deep breath, Kise gave himself one last once- over in the full- body mirror hanging on the back of his bedroom door.

Kise wanted to dress to impress, but he didn’t want to feel too out- of- place, especially since the date (was he allowed to call it a date? He was going to call it a date) was at the Maji eatery next to the beach, which wasn’t a fast food joint, but wasn’t terribly upscale either. So in the end, he’d gone with light maroon capris and a casual, pastel blue checkered dress shirt, the sleeves of which he had rolled up to his elbows and leaving the first few buttons undone to reveal the white shirt underneath.

Kise smiled at himself, trying not to feel jittery. It just felt like forever since he’d last been asked out to eat, what with him traveling all the time and whatnot. In fact, it felt forever since he’d ever even felt so crazy for someone he barely knew.

He leapt down the stairs, practically skipping as he made his way to the front door. With one last look behind his back, Kise grabbed his sunglasses and keys from the hook next to the door, shuffled on his shoes, and was out the door in ten seconds flat.

* * *

His right leg jittered up and down in anticipation. He slightly tilted his phone up from its place on the red and white checkered tabletop.

 

_7:02 P.M._

 

Aomine let out a small huff of air and leaned back in his chair, interlacing his fingers together and rested them behind his hand. A small breeze carried the smell of the ocean towards him, which made him glad that he’d been ushered a table in the open, away from the majority of the people inside, and closer to the ocean.

The sun was starting to set, casting rich hues of red and orange and yellow across the restless ocean. The sound of crashing waves almost made him want to close his eyes and take a nice, long, na-

“Ohmygoodnessimsosorryimlateithoughtiwould-” There was a flash of yellow, a faint smell of some kind of cologne, and then the screeching of a chair being pulled out. Quite possibly the longest and fastest sentence Aomine had ever heard came tumbling out of a frazzled blond’s mouth before Aomine grabbed one of the menus and pressed it over his lips.

“Are you always this crazy?” Aomine said, half jokingly, half not, before handing Kise the menu. Once Kise had calmed himself down, slightly fixing his hair (although Aomine had no idea what he was fixing. He looked immaculately put together), he folded his hands together and placed them in his lap.

Kise took a deep breath and waved a hand nonchalantly.

“Sorry, sorry! I was just expecting to get here a bit early and I ran into a bit of a detour on the way here,” Kise said abashedly, rubbing a hand behind his head. Aomine huffed a laugh out before propping up a menu. He hadn’t really listened to what Kise was saying, but found himself simply watching him talk instead. Kise seemed to have brightened the entire atmosphere with no more than just his personality. Aomine wanted to bottle it up and store it on a high shelf for a rainy day or when he was feeling particularly moody.

“Right, anyways, let’s order somethin’, I’m starving,” Aomine said. He carefully watched the blonde over the top of his menu, trying to ignore the twisting feeling he had in his stomach. It was hard though, considering Kise looked effortlessly amazing in his blue checkered shirt, the rolled- up sleeves exposing his strong forearms. And now that they were closer together, Aomine could see the glint of a silver hoop around Kise’s left ear, just barely covered by strands of blond hair.

_Sexy_ , Aomine thought with a quirked eyebrow and slight smirk before going back to scanning the menu options.

“Tell me something about yourself, Kise,” Aomine mused aloud. He wasn’t really sure where the date was heading, but found himself not caring. Although he and Kise had just met, it felt like they’d already been acquainted before.

Kise was leaning on one elbow, his chin resting in his hand as he perused through the menu with flitting eyes.

“Hmm, like what?”

“Anything?”

“Anything?” Kise repeated, half his mouth curling into a wide grin as he sneaked a peak at Aomine, who happened to be staring back at the blond. Gold met dark blue and there was a suspended moment of silence where neither person said anything, but both took the time to admire the beauty in the other. If looks could kill, Kise would’ve been dead three times over because there was no way a man like Aomine was earthly.

Flushing slightly, he shook himself free of his thoughts and focused back on his menu, shifting around in his seat, looking at the options, but not really seeing.

“I have two other sisters?” Kise offered. He decided to stretch out his legs a little, and nearly jumped out his seat when he felt his bare leg brush up against Aomine’s ever so slightly. Nonetheless, the dark- haired boy didn’t bother to move his leg, so Kise let it be, happily relishing in the moment.  

“Huh. Interesting. No wonder you’re so girly,” Aomine muttered offhandedly and subsequently rifling Kise up. The blonde smacked down his menu and closed his mouth several times to speak, looking like a fish out of water.

“E- excuse me!” Kise finally spit out. “I’ll have you know I’m a highly acclaimed mo-!”

“Welcome to Maji! May I take your order?” A waitress, who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, suddenly interrupted Kise. She sported a pen and pad of paper and smiled at Aomine and Kise, ready to take their orders.

“Uh, I’ll just have a teriyaki burger with a side of grilled pork kebabs, mashed potatoes, and uh the meatballs too,” Aomine said, handing the girl the menu. Kise stared at Aomine in amazement.

“...you done?” Kise asked sarcastically, to which Aomine replied with an eyeroll, suppressing the urge to give Kise the finger.

“I’ll just have the mango crab curry,” Kise said less impressively and handed back his menu.

Aomine scoffed and leaned forward on the table. “That’s all you’re getting? If that’s as much as you usually eat, then you’ll never get sweet muscles like _these_ ,” he stretched his arms up in the air and relaxed, rubbing his abs up and down with a shit- eating grin on his face.

Kise rested his chin back on his palm.

_Stay calm, stay calm. His muscles probably aren’t even that impressive. The light’s just making them look all firm and toned. Pfft. Muscles my ass,_ Kise thought internally, although he tried his best not to notice how Aomine’s dark- hued shirt really brought out his eyes.

“Whatever. I’m just not that hungry today. Not that I’d want to look like a dumbass brute anyways,” he retorted, childishly sticking out his tongue. Aomine took his straw out of his water, the little bit of wrapper still on the end. Sticking the other end in his mouth, he let out a small puff of air, shooting the paper onto Kise’s head.

The blonde snatched the wrapper off and balled it up, throwing it back in Aomine’s face.

“You’re a child.”

“Pretty boy.”

“Asshole.”

“Blondie.”

“Th- those,” Kise flapped his arms around animatedly, struggling to find the words he was looking for, “those aren’t even insults, stupid!”

Aomine leaned closer in, almost close enough that any nearer and the tips of their noses would’ve been touching.

“Well maybe you should take a hint then,” he said lowly, smirking at the blonde who was at a loss of words.

Kise swallowed hard as those impossibly blue eyes seemed to stare straight through him and his soul. Was he still breathing? What was his name? Where was he? Any shred of common sense seemed to have flown straight out the window as Kise gripped the arms of his chair tight enough that his fingers were white.

_Oh God, I’m falling so hard, so fast._

* * *

The dinner had ended up quite possibly being the best dates Kise had had in what seemed like forever. Aomine had kept him laughing the whole night, whether it was on purpose or not. The dark- haired man just seemed to do the funniest things, like tell him stories from his basketball middle school days and how he was the cockiest shit (Kise mentally noted that not too much seemed to have changed) or how once he’d cooked for one of his closest friends, Satsuki, and ended up almost burning half the kitchen down.

Kise had insisted on paying, saying it was to make up for him being late (although Aomine was pretty sure he’d only been waiting for around three minutes). After that, Kise had suggested walking on the beach for a little bit, seeing as the sun had almost completely set, with only a few rays of light streaking across the horizon, and the beach was almost completely void of people.

Aomine stuffed his hands into the pockets of his shorts. The air was quite, peaceful, and just a touch cool. As the two boys walked along the sea shore, the receding waves washed their footprints away

There was about a minute or two of silence where neither one said anything, but it wasn’t awkward either. During that time, Aomine debated whether he should say something, do something. Was that what Kise wanted? At least he knew Kise was somewhat into him. All night long the blonde had been all blushes and noisy chattering, eyes lit up with interest and curiosity.

Aomine sighed quietly, but Kise was close enough to him that he heard it and looked to him. Dark, navy eyes glanced sideways at him, as if saying, _yeah_?

Kise could almost hear his heart thumping along in his chest. Their hands were so close, so very, very close. Just the slightest movement of his pinky and they would be holding hands. But no, this was the first date, right? So Kise shouldn’t be that bold and-

 

Electricity. Shivers were sent all up and down his spine when Kise felt cool, calloused hands firmly grasp his own tightly. He looked at Aomine in amazement, almost as if not believing what was really happening.

 

Aomine lightly tugged Kise towards his side, murmuring, “There’s someone behind you.” Kise looked behind his shoulder just in time to see a jogger and her dog run by.

“Oh. Thanks,” Kise said breathlessly and in an offhanded manner. He could care less about the jogger. He was living in the now, the present, the place where Aomine and him were standing alongside a beach with the sun setting. The place where Aomine was holding his wrist and tugging him forward so that their chests were close together and Kise had his other hand resting on Aomine’s chest. The place where the dark- haired man was leaning in ever so slightly, slowly closing the gap between their lips.

It was the faintest brush of a kiss. There one second and gone the next. Kise’s eyes were nearly closed and if he had kept them shut, he probably would’ve thought he imagined it. But there was no denying the heat of Aomine’s lips on his, the warmth lingering even as Aomine retreated back, his lips slightly parted.

Was this man real? Was he actually living? Kise had a hard time believing it. There was no way someone as hot, as cool and funny as Aomine was a real life person. He just couldn’t wrap his head around the idea that someone like him existed.

Aomine coughed awkwardly, bring Kise out of his thoughts.

“So, uh. I’ll walk you home?” He offered, although it turned out more like a question. Aomine was more than aware of the fact that they were still holding hands. In fact, he felt like someone was screaming into a megaphone and there was a giant flashing sign right above their joined hands. Of course, this was all mentally. No, on the outside, Aomine had to appear like the dashing, dark, and handsome knight he was.

Kise broke into his trademark smile again, closing an eye at Aomine.

“What a gentleman! Didn’t expect that from someone like you,” he teased.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Aomine grumbled, although his insides almost turned to goop when Kise rested his head on Aomine’s shoulder and gently swung their hands back and forth.

“Nothing. The more I get to know you, the more full of surprises you seem to be,” he said honestly. It was the truth. After tonight, he felt like he’d known Aomine his whole life. Kise liked him. He liked Aomine a lot. And he wanted Aomine to like him back twice as hard.

The slow walk home felt way shorter than Kise’s route to the restaurant. Maybe the accelerated sense of time had something to do with the fact that the entire time, they hadn’t really said much to each other. Just quietly walked and enjoyed each other’s presence.

Kise stopped them in front of his apartment’s gated entrance. He didn’t miss the way Aomine’s eyebrow arched up in surprise, most likely seeing the fancy apartments beyond the gate and the fact that Kise, apparently, was able to afford the hefty price tag that was attached to them.

“Nice place,” he commented, raising his eyebrows in acknowledgement and nodding his head. Kise shrugged offhandedly. He didn’t want to make a big deal out of it and have to go into his whole life history, because _that_ would definitely have to be for another date. Speaking of which…

“Will I see you again?” he wondered, one hand on the iron gate. Aomine scoffed and looked away and Kise’s heart sank like a rock.

 

_Thump._

 

Aomine flicked Kise’s forehead lightly. He really was stupid, huh?

“Dumbass. I’m not that easy to get rid of.”

“Sh- shut up!” Kise flustered, one hand to his forehead. He swung the gates open after entering the security code and took one last look over his shoulder.

“Goodnight Aominecchi. I had a really fun time tonight.” He slightly lowered his eyelids and gently smiled and it made Aomine feel like he was on top of the world.

The slightly taller man raised a hand in farewell before embarking on his trip back to his own place. He hadn't taken more than ten steps before remembering that he hadn’t rented a car, seeing as he was in Hawaii for vacation, and slightly regretted his decision when realizing it would take around 20 minutes to walk home.

_Oh well. Worth it_ , he thought to himself. He’d gotten to see that less energetic, less flashy, but heartfelt smile of Kise’s. If he had to hike twenty minutes to experience it, then so be it.

He whistled a nameless tune, suddenly with a little pep in his step. It had only been the first date and they’d kissed. It was… a kiss, right? Aomine had gone for it in the moment, not really thinking, only acting upon impulse. It had probably been the quickest and lightest little peck on the lips he’d ever given, but it was the first one he and Kise had shared, so he treasured it.

“Fuck yesss,” Aomine chuckled to himself, and it was then that he realized that he really, deeply, was enamored with the chatty, energetic, blonde. Kise was so special and he’d never met anyone quite like him in all his travels. And then there was that random feeling in the back of his mind that he’d seen that mega- watt smile somewhere, those blonde locks someplace. Whatever.

 

 

His relationship with Kise had just sparked, and he wasn’t planning on letting it go.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Aokise so much. And I have so many plot twists planned and ready :')) thanks for reading!


	4. A Slight Misunderstanding... Sort of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH forgive me for this very very v v v late update >.> I was totally planning on updating before school started this month but I just didn't have the time (or motivation sorry) to get around to it. But nonetheless, here is the next installment in this oh so riveting (but is it really?) tale of two dumbasses. Hopefully the next chapter will be out at least by September but I really don't know?? Sorry D: And one last comment, but I honestly wrote half of this in one go so it might come off a bit OOC and ramblish...but enjoy!

Chapter 3

 

A Slight Misunderstanding... sort of

 

The first thing Aomine noticed when his eyes opened blearily was that he was still dressed in the outfit he'd worn the night before. Yesterday, after the date with Kise, he'd suddenly felt so exhausted that all he'd managed to do was lock his front door before shuffling up the stairs in a zombie- like state and collapsing into his bed. The rest was history.

He'd forgotten to shut the curtains all the way closed too, so when he raised his head to look at the time on the alarm clock resting on his nightstand, he got a full kick of glaring, blindingly bright sunlight.

"Ngaurrghhffuhh," Aomine groaned, squinting his eyes and waving an arm around trying to close the blinds. His other arm was propping his body no more than an inch off the bed, using just barely enough strength to do so.

The tips of his fingers finally snagged the ends of the dark blue material of the curtains and Aomine gave one firm yank to shut out the sun. He collapsed back onto his back, sighing in respite.

With his eyes closed and one arm draped over his face, Aomine's mind started to pull aside the cobwebs of sleep that were clouding his mind and began recalling the events from last night.

Kise. Dinner. Kiss. That was about all Aomine remembered (or at least, what he _cared_ to remember) from the date. A corner of his mouth quirked up with the mere image of the bright blonde flashing across his mind. Kise was just... so perfect- to Aomine, at least. It was almost scary how handsome and charming he was. As cheesy as it sounded, Aomine didn't think he had ever met anyone quite like him.

With a sudden burst of energy, Aomine sat up and shuffled around the bed sheets, looking for his phone. When his hand came into contact with the hard object, he immediately unlocked the screen and checked his messages for any unread texts.

 

One (1) New Message from:

12:04 A.M.

satsuki

how did the date go??? was he cute?? ALL YOUVE TOLD ME ABOUT HIM WAS THAT HED BLOND AND TALL OMG I HATE U

 

One (1) New Message from:

11:47 P.M.

mom

Care to explain why I just found several PORN magazines under your bed??

 

Aomine snorted. And blinked once. Twice. His thumb scrolled up and down the screen and tapped into his and Kise's old conversation from the night before. No new messages. That was it? It was- Aomine glanced at the time- nearly noon and Kise hadn't texted him.

The dark haired man pursed his lips as he tried to process what exactly it was that he was feeling. Huh. It wasn't as if he was... disappointed (or maybe he was), but he'd almost _expected_ the energetic blond to be the first to text the other. Was that too selfish of him? It wasn't like it was a big deal though. Aomine was a big boy. This wasn't his first rodeo, and he'd be damned if he let his ego get the best of him (shocker!). Conversation with another adult? No sweat.

 

New Message to:

Sexy ass

Seeing the contact name he'd chosen in haste for Kise upon meeting him, Aomine quickly edited it to something more... endearing.

 

New Message to:

11:49 A.M.

pretty boy (he thought this was much better)

hey

 

That was innocent enough, right? It wasn't like he was saying, "Hi," which would definitely give off a more juvenile vibe, whereas, "sup" was way too chill. "Hey," was just right. Aomine's finger hovered over the "send" button, debating whether or not he should give the other person some more time to make the first move. But then again, what did it matter who texted who first? Aomine sure didn't care. Not one bit.

Fifteen seconds went by and his screen went a few shades dark, about to turn off from his not touching it.

"Stop being a little bitch!!" Aomine reprimanded himself, jumping straight up in his bed with one hand tugging at the roots of his dark blue mop.

Send.

Send.

Send.

SEND! It was as if his brain was telling him, "we know you're a dumbass, but you're not such a complete moron to not know how to talk to someone! Send! Send, you little dumbass!" In one quick action, his thumb barely swiped the surface of his phone, successfully delivering his message.

Aomine let out a deep breath he didn't know he'd been holding. And was it just him, or did it feel like his room was definitely a few degrees too hot? He felt like taking a cold shower.

Tossing his phone somewhere behind him, he jumped off the mattress and grabbed some fresh boxers from his wardrobe and yanked off a shirt from a hanger at random as he passed his closet on his way to the bathroom. Before breakfast, he needed to take a nice, long shower and reflect on his actions. Namely, to give himself a pep talk on how it was completely unfair how influential attractive people were, even when they weren't with you, and that it was 100% okay to feel like an absolute wuss sometimes.

* * *

Aomine whistled an upbeat song as he stepped out of the bathroom. The steam from his shower tumbled out after him, the difference in room temperatures a welcome and refreshing feeling on his hot skin.

Aomine adjusted the collar of his plain black T- shirt as he crossed over the room to grab his cell phone (totally not checking it just to see if a certain someone had replied).

 

One (1) New Message from:

12:17 P.M.

pretty boy

Sorry, who is this?

 

Aomine chuckled aloud, smiling fondly at the blonde's cute response. He was honestly such an adorable pain in the ass, it warmed Aomine and his poor, feeble heart. Quickly coming up with a witty retort, he pressed send with no hesitation this time. It was enough of a relief to know that Kise seemed to like Aomine enough to be willing to carry a conversation with him.

 

12:18 P.M.

To: pretty boy

haha yea right. its the fucking cookie monster

 

That was funny... right?

_No, don't think like that,_ Aomine thought and mentally slapped himself. Bad thoughts. No. He was funny and witty and Kise would definitely appreciate his thoughtfulness.

It didn't take long for the next reply to come.

 

12:18 P.M.

From: pretty boy

I'm sorry but I think you have the wrong number.

 

That one made Aomine scratch his head a little in wonder. Kise... wasn't being serious, was he? If yesterday night was anything to go by, Aomine was _definitely_ sensing some mutual interest in one another. And mutual, as in both parties were more than willing to make out with one another. Or maybe his skills really were that dusty?

At any rate, Aomine didn't believe Kise would give him a fake number. After all, just yesterday they had been texting back and forth before the date. Another beep signaling a new message made him look back at his phone.

 

12:19 P.M.

From: pretty boy

Who is this?

 

"What the hell..." Aomine whispered to himself. No emoticons, no exclamation points? It really didn't sound like Kise. He sat down on the edge of his bed, chin in his palm and trying to figure out just what exactly was going on.

He was just going to call the asshole and cut all the fooling around. But if this did all turn out to blow up in Aomine's face, he'd look like the world's biggest loser and feel worse and lower than shit buried seven feet under.

Breathing picking up just the slightest, Aomine dialed Kise's number and waited for the rings to stop and for the idiot to _just pick up alrea-_

"Who the hell is this?" The coldness in his voice had Aomine taken back for a moment, but he recovered quickly so as to catch Kise before he decided to hang up.

"Kise, is that you? What the fuck are you on? It's Aomine!" His voice gradually grew louder to almost a near shout. His hand clenched around his phone tightly, not willing, _not wanting,_ to believe that he'd been taken for a fool.

There was a silence during which Aomine strained his ears to catch the slightest sound from the receiving end. There was nothing.

"If you don't stop contacting me, I am contacting the authorities," and then there was a click, signaling the end of the call.

 

 

 

What the fuck? Did... had that really just happened? Aomine Daiki actually got his ass hung up on and played like some fucking kid's Nintendo 64? No. No, no, no, no, nope, no, he would absolutely not believe it. No! What? Aomine flung his arm, hearing his phone come into contact with the wall and not really caring the slightest. What the hell? Was this some kind of joke? He knew Kise was too good to be true. Ha! As if a guy like him actually existed in this fucking world. This was a joke.

"I..." Aomine barely got a word out before striding over and snatching his phone off the ground. He was breathing heavy, as if he'd just run a 5k, and there was only one goal on his mind.

Aomine bounded down the stairs, grabbed his rented car keys, and marched out his door.

* * *

"Creep," Kise whispered and took another sip of his blueberry and strawberry smoothie. There was a guy who'd been repeatedly texting and calling him, and basically just creeping Kise the hell out. He'd never understand how fans found out his personal information, like his private cell phone or family member addresses. It was crazy what lengths some people would go to for a mere conversation.

At first, Kise thought it might have been a friend texting him, due to the fact that just yesterday, he'd managed to drop his phone in the toilet and successfully wiping out all the data on it. However, late last night he'd gotten a temporary one for the next few days while he waited to buy a new replacement, and the cell phone repair people had been kind enough to work a bit over hours to try and get his photos and contacts from the last time he'd backed up his phone. Which was about four months ago.

But the memory lost would be easily replaceable and it would've been a simple matter for any of his close friends and family to get ahold of his number from a different friend. Which was why Kise had no qualms about pulling the good, ol' "I will report you to the authorities," card. Always managed to work.

Humming a nameless tune, Kise laid down on his dark blue, suede couch and propped his feet up on the armrest. He liked the way his legs looked when they were stretched out and crossed.

But somehow, the dark color of the couch pulled at his memories. Like an irritating itch that he couldn't reach. It reminded him to watch the latest video from Kasamatsu and his other friends.

His laptop was already open and running on the coffee table next to him and it was a simple matter to search through his emails for the one from Kasamatsu. Kise pulled it up and enlarged the screen, leaning back to watch.

It started off with some shaky camera maneuvering (probably Hayakawa, from the way Kasamatsu shouted angrily for him to stop fumbling around), and focused on Kise, Kasamatsu, and Moriyama playing a lax game of volleyball by the beach. Watching everything, Kise smiled softly, with an almost unnoticeable touch of sadness and regret.

"Well, Kise, welcome to about the seven hundred billionth video. If you're watching this, just know that you offered to introduce me to some of your lady friends," Moriyama stated, winking at the camera and framing his chin with his pointer and thumb. In the video, Kise punched him on his arm and rolled his eyes in good humor.

"Stop taking advantage of me!!" He complained, arms waving up and down.

It had barely been thirty second into the video when the sound of the doorbell interrupted Kise. He frowned slightly and paused the clip, setting down his drink and wondering who it could be. Maybe a delivery? Kasamatsu?

The colored glass on either side of the door was too distorted to be able to tell who was behind it, and Kise really didn't feel his life was so in danger that he had to go through the whole peephole procedure to check to see who it was.

He opened the door to a seething mad, clenched jaw and fists, heavy breathing man who was even taller than him. And it didn't help his case one bit the fact that his navy blue eyes were shining with ferocity under his down angled head.

"Kiiiiise..." The guy growled out, as if about to charge into his home any second.

It was at that time that Kise genuinely feared for his life. The guy was an absolute psychopath. He might actually die. His last meal would be a mediocre- tasting, blueberry strawberry smoothie. It was time to close the door.

Even though Kise had tried to slam the door as fast and hard as he could, the lunatic had stuck his foot out at the last minute, keeping it open just a crack.

"What- the- hell!!!" Kise grunted as he tried to force the foot out with his own, his whole body leaning against the door. Crazy was having none of that, if his efforts of prying the door open were any indication.

"KISE YOU'RE AN ABSOLUTE BITCHASS SHIT!" The guy screamed and with a burst of energy that Kise was _not_ expecting, he squeezed himself through an opening in the pathway and lunged forward into Kise's living room.

The blond screamed and ran for his phone in the kitchen, with 9-1-1 being the single thing on his mind. As well as the raging freak who was currently on his tail, ready to murder in cold blood.

"Kise, hear me out, I'm not trying to hurt you!" It was a little hard to believe, what with the whole, barging into his home and probably breaking about seven thousand laws.

"I'm gonna sue your ass! Ohmygodwheresmyfuckingphone-" Kise's words slurred together as his hands tore up the pillows on his couch in search of his phone. He was so rushed that he hadn't even realized that the other guy in the room had stopped moving altogether.

"Kise." He said. It was only one word, yet it made Kise freeze his tracks, fear seeping right through his bones. _This...is so creepy,_ he thought.

"You have five seconds to get out of my house before I get FBI."

"Just tell me why."

"WHY?! BECAUSE YOU'RE BREAKING INTO MY HOUSE!"

"No. Tell me why you're acting dumb about all this."

"Huh?"

"Che. There it is again. Ya know, I really don't get what the fuck is happening right now. Did you hit your head on a rock or something? If you don't want to keep this thing we got going... then just tell me. Don't pretend like you're dumber than you actually are," he said with a tone of finality. Tiredness. Kise tilted his head in confusion. Maybe...?

"W- what did you say your name was again?" He asked, almost shyly.

"Alright, this was a waste of time. Ha, I'm out," and the guy turned towards the door, calmly, almost a completely different person from before.

_Tall, dark- hair, tan skin. Broad back._ The back faced towards him that looked so familiar, so fleeting. Kise reached out his hand as if to stop the guy.

"Um, wait!" His voice almost faltered. In all honestly, he was a little scared. The guy looked like he was out for blood, and Kise really had no idea what he was getting himself into.

"Yeah, my name's Aomine, nice to meet you Kise! And bye!" The sarcastic tone almost stung the blond, if he actually had any clue what the other guy was talking about.

"Aomine...ecchi?" It was a whim. Maybe the man would know what he was talking about? Maybe he would understand his condition? Maybe Kise had already gotten so close to the guy that he'd decided to give him the honorific that only his closest friends deserved.

Aomine's face was contorted into several different emotions. Confusion, anger, longing, sadness. The list went on. Kise felt like crying. He hated himself.

He hated the way he was. He hated the fact that the man standing in front of him was probably someone he'd already met and forgotten.

Strong hands reached for his own and pulled him into a warm embrace.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok wow haha um ok yeah I really hate the way this chapter turned out. Can you tell that at the end I just thought, "fuck it" and completely winged it? Like whatever came into my head, I just regurgitated back on to the computer. Awesome. Well, I may or may not rewrite this chapter if I have time, but if you did like it, thanks so so much! And stay tuned !


	5. Unwinding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> akjshekljhalksdjal;sei i love being a self- hating shit who has the worst update schedule known in fanfiction history :') life is good. I blame this late (and short...don't think we didn't notice...) update on school, which has been the WORST and me getting dragged into exo. Sigh. I'm barely even into anime anymore so that's why my brain's like UPDATE BITCH UPDATE before I lose interest in Aokise and abandon this fic RIP. But worry not, one way or another, this story...WILL....be finished. Or your money back.

“Kise!”

 

“ _Kise!_ ”

 

“Ah, fucking hell, get a hold of yourself!” Someone roughly seized Kise by the shoulders and gave a couple of good, firm, shakes. The blond was curled into a small ball on the floor, hands covering his head like a child afraid of thunder. To some extent, that’s what he felt like at the moment. It seemed the whole world was caving in on him, the walls getting closer and closer, and he was completely helpless and unable to do anything about it. 

It was strange how familiar the sensation was. This anxious, worrying feeling in his heart, like his nerves were on end 24/7. He felt like he needed to run away. He felt like he needed a hug. He wanted to take a cold shower. He wanted to feel the warmth of a fire. There was a heavy, weighing nervous shudder throughout his brain and he felt like the room was too big. He was confused. 

Whenever Kise got like this sometimes, the strongest emotion he felt was always simply confusion. He was just confused at something, anything. Everything. 

For example, why was there a man he’d never met before standing in his kitchen, cradling him back and forth like a little kid? He had no clue. But it felt so right, and that’s what scared Kise the most. 

“Hey, hey, Kise? It’s okay, just calm down,” the man said. Kise wasn’t crying, but his fingers were tightly plastered over his eyes and he felt a burning sensation in the back of his throat. He wanted to scream at the guy, _stop touching me_! But at the same time, he yearned for the protective feeling of strong arms making him feel like he was the most valuable treasure in the world. 

It felt like an hour until Kise finally managed to calm himself down some, but it may only have been mere seconds. The first thing he did was push away the man’s arms and scooted a couple inches away from the guy, as if he were putting some serious distance between the two. 

The blue- haired man sighed loudly and stood with his hands on his hips.

“What am I going to do with you? Mind owing me an explanation?” He asked sarcastically, curving an eyebrow at a glaring Kise. 

“Explanation? I- I don’t know! I don’t know what you want to know!” Kise yelled, trying to sound strong, although his voice sounded weak and raw, as if he were about to cry. 

The slightly taller man made a tsk sound and shifted his weight around, looking pressed. He ran his hands through his hair and let out a deep breath, as if trying to find the right words to say.

“I- okay. Look. Kise,” he said firmly, clasping his hands in front of him and looking Kise dead in the eyes, “I just need to know what’s going on with you. Are you ok? Do you know who I am?” His voice was strong and searching and filled the room with its baritone sound. It made Kise feel too on edge. So he did the one thing he did best- skate around the topic.

“Um, can you come by some other time? I… have somewhere to go and I ju- just need to think about everything,” he said lamely, cringing as soon as the excuse left his mouth. He quickly jumped to his feet and tugged on the man’s shirt, carefully making sure he didn’t make skin contact as he led the guy to the front door. 

Just before Kise opened the door, a large hand was placed on top of his, preventing him from turning the doorknob. 

“Kise… you don’t know who I am, do you?” He asked.    
  


Large, amber- warm, honey gold eyes stared back at him, almost innocently. Kise looked like a deer caught in headlights the way his mouth hung slightly ajar when he didn’t have an answer to Aomine’s question. 

Aomine mentally sighed. He sure knew how to pick them. He knew there was no way someone as good looking, funny, and charming as Kise would be without flaw. It just so happened that Kise’s Achilles heel was his… psychotic, alter- ego? He really had no idea. Aomine’s head was warped in more ways than a Christmas present.

“I’ll call you,” Kise whispered, before quickly turning the doorknob, shoving Aomine outside, and slamming it closed, a millimeter before the tip of Aomine’s nose. 

He blinked. He grasped the doorknob tightly and tried to turn it, as if it would actually open (it didn’t). 

“Just check our messages from last night dammit!” He yelled at the solemn door.

* * *

Walking home with more questions than answers was a really downer on his otherwise fabulous, absolutely perfect day. Yes, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the guy he thought he had a chance with was a complete fucking lunatic. 

Seriously, what the hell? He’d expected to be curved, but… not like this. No, the whole “screaming bloody murder and complete breakdown” was unexpected, to say the least.

So did Kise have some kind of alter- ego, bipolar personality? That’s what it seemed like to Aomine, at least. And he knew damn well that Kise wasn’t going to call him, nor was he planning on opening his doors to Aomine anytime soon. Hell, the guy probably had his door padlocked and the place surrounded by the S.W.A.T. team by now. 

“Man… what am I gonna do,” Aomine mumbled to himself, momentarily taking his hands out of his pockets to rub his eyes wearily. 

The next second, he felt something hit his left shoulder hard, and when he opened his eyes, there was a dull, passing pain on the back of his head and he was laying flat on his back and looking at a wide blue sky. A hand suddenly came into his vision. 

Aomine grabbed it and was lifted to his feet by no other than-

“Ugh. You.”

“‘Oh real mature, dickface,” came the snappy yet unsurprisingly response. After all, the person who had helped him up was no other than Kise’s thick- eyebrow, permanent- frown, friend. 

Aomine crossed his arms and huffed unceremoniously, looking an awful lot like a small kid.

“And may I ask what you are doing here?” Aomine asked, but really sounded more like he was threatening Kasamatsu. 

The shorter man raised his arms, which was when Aomine finally noticed the bags of grocery he was carrying. He almost felt bad for being a dick to the guy, especially when he’d helped him up when his arms were already full. 

Aomine eyed the clear plastic bags and saw a bag of bread and some snacks.  _ Nah, those things didn’t weigh that much. He could handle it.  _

“Um, I  _ live  _ in this area?” Kasamatsu said in an almost accusing tone. Aomine stifled back a scoff and the insult he was about to throw at the man. He’d save it for another day. 

There was an awkward moment of silence between the two men. Kasamatsu’s piercing cobalt orbs were dead set on Aomine, who had decided the pavement under his shoes were much more interesting than the situation at hand. 

Finally, he cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck in the nervous habit of his. 

“Well, I uh. I just got back from Kise’s house an-”

  
“You  _ what _ ?” Kasamatsu interrupted. His eyes narrowed to slits, threatening to cut Aomine at any moment.

 

“Just let me explain damn it!” Aomine shouted out flustered. This was why he didn’t like anything past a one night stand. “I  _ stopped by _ and he seemed really out of it. Like…  _ really  _ out of it.” He tried to emphasize his words in an obvious way, although he couldn’t tell if Kasamatsu had gotten his point or not. The man was still standing in the same pose with the same damn suspicious expression. 

“Yeah he was out of it as in like he acted like he had no idea who I was and threatened to call the cops on my ass,” Aomine blurted out in a deadpan expression. If Kasamatsu still didn’t know what he was talking about, then he really was turning tail and leaving it at that. Leaving Kise and his sweet ass and whatever batshit baggage he was carrying with him. 

Kasamatsu sighed tiredly and set down his bags. He rubbed an eye and yawned. 

“Listen, Kise’s got some… personal problems in his life right now. He really doesn’t need a jackass like you screwing it up even more,” Kasamatsu said in all seriousness. Too bad it only succeeded in pissing Aomine off even more. The blue- haired man simply gawked at the other, not sure what exactly to say. What could he say? He didn’t want to go and prove Kasamatsu’s point of his being a jackass by going and probing around Kise’s problematic life without knowing more than the guy’s address. 

“I- that doesn’t even answer my question! I ju- look. Just please go check on him or something, just so he’s not alone. I don’t think he should be by himself right now and he won’t answer the door if it’s me, so.” Aomine shrugged lacklusterly and walked past Kasamatsu without a backwards glance. 

The shorter man looked back over his shoulder to see the slowly retreating figure of Aomine making his way down the street, hands shoved into pockets, long legs striding by. 

“Didn’t even thank me for helping him up,” he muttered under his breath and picked up his groceries with one hand. He used the other to fish his phone out of his pocket, thumb quickly brushing past numbers to find the one he was looking for.

After hearing nothing but silence for nearly fifteen seconds, Kasamatsu had picked up his pace and was about to hang up when the other side picked up. 

 

“Kise? It’s gonna be ok. I’m coming.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws confetti in the air. Thanks for reading. Also I kind of want to be evil and turn this into a love triangle. Or maybe not. We'll just have to see ;-)))


	6. Haru Haru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello lovely readers! Big thank you and shout out to: Fuyu_Hime because her comments on the last chapter were so sweet and motivated me to get another one out to you guys (i know it's been a hella long time since the last rip). But enough stalling- on to the latest installment! And no, the title haru haru is not spring spring in Japanese lmao, it's a reference to Big Bang's Haru Haru a.k.a. day by day. Yes, I am kpop trash, but it's a GREAT song, and of course I do not own any of its lyrics in the beginning. They might seem a bit deep for now but...gotta love foreshadowing ;-)) that's all I'll say! Check it out if you have time :) with that, enjoy.

Chapter 6

_Haru Haru_

_What is it about that person next to you, did he make you cry?_  
_Do you even see me, did you already completely forget me?_  
_I am worried, I feel anxiety because I can’t even approach you or talk to you_  
_Alone in the night, I erase my thoughts a hundred times_

* * *

 

The more Aomine pondered his life choices, the more he truly felt like shit. It was like he was stuck in a self- deprecating hole and the only thing he could do was just keep digging shit up from his past and keep feeling like crap.

He sighed tiredly and dragged a hand over his face. When he blearily opened an eye to look at the digital clock on his nightstand, an uncomfortable task for the position he was in, sprawled all over his bed and craning his neck at an uncomfortable angle to see.

It was barely even past noon. Hell, this was around the time Aomine usually decided to wake up if he didn’t have any plans for the day. Which he didn’t. Not technically, anyways. Did Kise count as “having plans?” Why was Aomine even still thinking about him?

“Godammit,” Aomine swore under his breath and hopped off his cushiony mattress. At any rate, Kise was the last thing he wanted to worry about. Besides, he called Kasamatsu and let him know the situation, so everything was all good, right? No more crazy blondes, no S.W.A.T. teams gunning down his ass, no drama.

This is why Aomine had decided to take a short break in Hawaii. Because there was no drama. Nothing could _possibly_ go wrong in Hawaii- that’s what made it Hawaii.

 

“Yeah, alright,” he muttered to himself. “Everything’s fine. ‘Cause it’s Hawaii and I am going to relax on the beach and drink a beer and not worry about crazy people who have really nice teeth.” He said this with a tone of resolution and shuffled on his flip flops, hooking his condo key with the tip of his finger and heading out the door for the second time that day. As his front door swung close, Aomine heard the faintest shuttering sound, just barely there. He turned back to look at the door and then around at his surroundings but nothing was out of the ordinary.

 

Huh.

* * *

 

Aomine let out a deep sigh of content as he let his back hit the beach chair. The salty ocean water scent in the air felt refreshing- and it was a welcome feeling for Aomine, who felt like he’d had way too much happen in too short a period of time this morning. With that in mind, his thoughts started to wander again back to a certain, psychotic, blond, but with a firm shake of his head, Aomine aggressively forced himself to relax. He was not about to let this vacation go to waste just because there were people in the world who weren’t who they really seemed like and that was just a shame because-

“DAMMIT!” Aomine groaned aloud and snatched his dark tinted sunglasses off his face. He was immediately blinded by the scorching sun for doing so, but he repositioned the beach umbrella to his side so it canopied over his head and blocked the burning rays.

Why couldn’t he stop thinking so much about Kise? It was as if his brain was telling him to go check up on him, despite the fact that Aomine had already done so and received a violent threat in return.

It was just so obvious that there was something wrong with this whole situation. Why was Aomine laying by the seaside, soaking in the sun’s rays, while Kise was probably with Kasamatsu, maybe curled up into a little ball, eyes wide with fright and uncertainty. For some reason, the visual made Aomine swallow uncomfortably and it had nothing to do with the heat. The idea that he was enjoying himself while Kise was suffering made him feel low and suddenly, he was back in that little hole he’d dug for himself.

Sometimes, Aomine amazed himself at how quickly he could fuck up his own happiness. Truly, it was a gift. There was no other explanation for his uncanny nack at being able to talk himself out of doing anything pleasurable.

And it was then, while he was sitting with one hand massaging his temple, that a tall shadow was cast over him.

Aomine peered up at the stranger who was currently standing in front of him, beach towel slung over one shoulder, volleyball resting between a forearm and a hip.

“Hi,” he said simply, just barely raising an eyebrow in question when the other guy didn’t say anything, only grinned with a crook of his mouth. “Can I, uh, help you?” Aomine offered. Seriously, he’d never seen the guy before, and he was sure he would’ve been able to remember someone with such unique looks- strong facial features accentuated by tightly braided cornrows. And the guy was tall too, maybe not as tall as Aomine, but certainly around that height.

“Maybe. You’re Daiki, right?” The guy questioned. His voice was lilting, almost in a singsong tone, but Aomine could tell it wasn’t his real name. It made Aomine’s name roll off his tongue in a way that sent shivers up Aomine’s back despite the high temperature.

“Yes? And you are?” Aomine tilted his head to one side warily, perching his shades on top his head and standing up to fully face the stranger. He always felt better knowing he was taller than most people, and he planned on fully using that to his advantage talking to this creep.

“Just call me Ki,” he- Ki- said mysteriously, and reach into his board shorts to present something to Aomine.

“Ki? Like yellow?”  Aomine said awkwardly and slight hesitation although Ki nodded his confirmation. The taller man stared at the other, not breaking eye contact as he accepted it. It was just a little square of paper, the material like that of newspapers.

Aomine glanced once back up at Ki as he unfolded the small square. “What’s this?” He asked as he straightened it out. At first, he couldn’t tell what he was looking at. It was a slightly blurry picture, but the longer Aomine looked at it, the more familiar the figure in the picture looked. Tall, tan, dark colored hair… and that front porch looked strikingly similar to the one Aomine went home to everyday.

There was a bold headline too and as Aomine read it, his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

 

**_Supermodel Kise Ryouta’s new Fling? Mystery Hawaii Date leaves fans Curious for More!_ **

 

Aomine immediately flipped the newspaper cutting out and showed it almost accusingly at Ki.

“Tell me where you found this,” he growled, the words almost catching in his throat.

“Oh, you mean you didn’t know? I’m a friend of Kise’s, but when I saw you on the beach, I couldn’t believe I’d be meeting his new…” Ki glanced up and down at Aomine, “...interest so soon. But didn’t you know? Ryouta’s famous.”

Ki took back the cutting and pocketed it back in his shorts. “A word of advice, Aomine,” he said mildly, although his eyes said anything but. “Ryouta’s a little special. Only the very best are able to withstand him and usually it gets too much for them and they call it quits.” With one hand resting on Aomine’s shoulder, the two men shared a burning glare and Aomine didn’t hesitate to shake off the hand.

“We’ll chat later, Daiki.” And then Ki was walking away without so much as a backwards glance. Aomine stared after his retreating back with a look of disdain and anger. The nerve of the guy. The way he acted, the air with which he held himself with, it was all disgusting. Fake. Aomine could tell. But now, Aomine was left with more questions than ever. So much for a relaxing day at the beach.

It seemed like ever since Kise had come crashing into his life, Aomine was getting more and more wound up, day after day. Day by day, night after night. It was a fated meeting.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ??? oooo Ki???? wow look at me, being so mysterious and throwing in crazy characters whoa kise's famous hey ah whoa!! ok sorry hope you enjoyed thanks for reading.


End file.
